


Hidden Feelings for Your Probably Straight Roommate

by CryptidKid2020



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dan and Barry are my sleepy children, Dialogue Heavy, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, My first fanfiction for this fandom, Razzabang - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidKid2020/pseuds/CryptidKid2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry stays late at the Grump space, while Dan's ride back to the apartment is Barry, both being oblivious to the hectic problems arising  back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Barry stays late at the Grump space, while Dan's ride back to the apartment is Barry, both being oblivious to the hectic problems arising back home.
> 
> (First Fic for this Fandom sorry if they are a bit ooc, Enjoy!)

The day went by slow, so slow that everybody in the grump space went home a little early except for two grumps, Barry who was staying back to finish editing for the day and Dan who's ride home was Barry. 

"Bear, come on let's go home M'so tired." Mumbled Dan slumped over next to Barry in Kevin's chair.

" Dan come on it's only like 11:30, and I need to finish these episodes Arin and you dropped off for me to edit." Barry replied taking his eyes off the screen for less than a second. "B, We wouldn't have gave you all these episodes if I knew you would stay late tonight." Dan yawned.

"Again it's not that late." Barry repeated.

"But  m'tired and we are the only ones left here, why can't you just give some of these to Kevin." Dan said, slowly moving over to Barry and resting his head on Barry shoulder making Barry look away from his screen.

"Fine, we can leave but after I am done editing this episode." Barry compromised, as a yawn escapes him. "Ugh, how long will that take?" Dan asked, leaning up and covering his eyes with his arm, slightly whinnying.

"Like 10 more minutes, can you want that long Danny? Or do you want to go sleep on the couch?" Barry offered

"I'd rather sleep in my soft, cozy bed, and snuggle with my good ol Care bear." Dan teased, sleepily batting an eye towards Barry. 

"Oh, shut up." Barry mumbled back, feeling a blush creep across his face.

"Nah, I'll just sit here and rest m'eyes while you finish up." Dan replies, closing his eyes.

"M'k." Barry says, turning his attention back to the screen.

(About 10 minutes later)

"Dan.....Dan......Danny, come on wake up." Barry whispers lightly shaking Dan awake.

"M'Barry wha?" Dan mumbles.

"Come on let's go home, m'Done." Barry says.

"Good, good let's go." Dan says, getting up out of the chair, stretching a bit.

"If you don't want to crash you'd better drive." Dan jokes, looking down at the smaller man, barely being able to keep his eyes open.

"Good point." Barry answers, heading towards the exit of the grump space, with Dan slowly trailing behind him.

"M'eyes hurt." Barry complains, stopping at Dan's car and looking at the taller man as he motions for the keys.

Dan laughs lightly, standing besides Barry handing him his keys. "That's probably cuz you were staring at that screen all day." Dan chuckles. "And I mean it is your job, and it's not a bad one either, especially when you get to end the day with me." Dan added, earning a amused chuckle from Barry.

Barry unlocks the car and looks up at Dan. 

"Can't argue with you there." Barry replies, as he slides into the car and starts it up.

Dan slides into the passenger seat, buckling up before leaning back in his seat.

"Man why m'I so tired today and not just me it seemed like everyone was really in need to go to sleepy time junction today." Dan chuckles lightly.

Barry buckles his seat belt and begins to pull out of the lot starting to drive away before replying. "Well for one, we ran out of coffee and two, everyone was to lazy to get up and buy some coffee." 

Dan merely shrugged too tired to respond. The ride from the office to their shared apartment was only about fifteen minutes away, but that was plenty of time for Dan to fall asleep, leaving Barry to silently drive with his thoughts, both not knowing what havoc is being caused in their home. 


	2. Electric Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to shaken up in the shared apartment.

Barry pulls into the lot to their parking lot and turning off the car, he looks over to see Dan's passed out, his head leaning against the window. 'That probably is very uncomfortable.' Barry wonders. 

"Danny, wake up we're home." He whispers, shaking him awake. Dan jolts awake at Barry to touch as he hits his knees slightly on the dashboard. "M'awake." Dan says, as Barry laughs at Dan.

"You sure are fun to watch when your half asleep." Chuckled Barry, nudging his friend as he gets out of the car. 

"M'yah whatever B." Replies Dan copying Barry's actions.

Barry looks over at Dan who is barely functioning correctly, and smiles. Barry's eyes travel to their apartment window. "Eh, Dan did you leave the lights on when we left this morning?" Barry asks, raising an eyebrow at Dan.

Dan looks up and sees that their apartment does indeed have their lights on. "Um, probably, I guess the electric bill will be a little more expensive this month." Dan joked, looking back at Barry.

 

"Heh yah, come on let's go inside I'm pooped." Barry replied, locking the car and giving the keys back to Dan.

Dan and Barry slowly inching up the stairs to their apartment.

"I think this is the most happy I've ever felt about sleeping." Dan yawned, sleepily watching Barry fumble with his keys trying to open the door.

"Do you need help?" Dan mumbled to Barry.

 

"No, I got it just feels like the door is busted." Barry replied, hearing some sort of click when the door opens.

"We should check it out in the morning, but now sleep." Dan says. "Praise it." Barry laughed, opening the door and stepping through, with Dan following him close behind.

"M'so tired I feel like passing out right here on the floor." Dan mumbles, turning around closing and locking the door.

"You feel?" He adds looking up and down at Barry, seeing that he's super tense. 

Dan's eyes travel up a ways, only for them to widen almost comically when as he sees a gun pointed at the both of them, the man who is armed was dressed in all black with two other figures behind him, dressed in the same apparel.  

 

Barry slowly raises his hands, motioning to Dan too do the same. "Where. Is. It?" Spats the armed man, eyes darting between the both of them.

"W-W-Wh-Where's w-what?" Barry asks voice cracking at the stress. "Where. Are. The. Drugs?!" The man, shouts make both of the grumps flinch.

"W-What a-are y-you talking a-about?" Barry Shakily replies, taking control of answering the mans questions.

The armed man steps forward grabbing Barry shirt and ramming his gun Into the side of his head, making Dan's wake up 100% as his eyes widen more then they should with fear. "I-I d-don't k-know what you w-want, p-please put t-the g-gun d-down." Barry pleads, feeling a sting of unshed tears of fear build in his eyes. "Y-Yah, m-man calm d-down, you m-must h-have the w-wrong peop-." Dan bites his lip.

 

"Shut. Up." The man dead-pans interrupting Dan, gaining a tighter grip around the trigger making the singer tense at the sight. "I'll ask one more time before I start shooting, where are the drugs." The man says, a gruff accent slightly seeping threw his anger.

Dan shot a glance down at his best friend, seeing his eyes tightly closed, determined to not cry as he trembled when the gun was pressed harder against his head, as Dan felt a knot in his stomach suffocating him at the sight. "We d-don't h-have anything l-like that h-here." Dan says, unable to stop the stuttering in his speech. 

The armed man looks Dan in the eyes. "Hux." The man said, getting the man to his lefts attention. "Go search the place. Bert, help me get some real answers from these twos." The accented man, ordered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's this gonna go?? Stay tuned for tomorrows update
> 
> (Please R&R)


	3. Defience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defiance is not the best answer in some situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a little hard for me to write, just a warning there is many feels in this chapter.

Barry and Dan sat on the ground slightly struggling and wincing at the pinching of the duct tape wrapped tightly around the both of their wrists and ankles, while the three unknown men scavenged around their apartment breaking open small boxes and other objects both valuable and inexpensive.

"W-We don't have any drugs hidden here, so stop breaking all our shit!" Dan shouted, seeing a music award him and Brian won, being shattered before him. The accented man stops and glares at Dan, slowly walking over to Dan. 

 

"What did you say?" The man asked, starring down at the singer, as Barry bites his lip feeling the tension rise between the two.

Danny looks up at the man. "Stop breaking all our stuff, we don't have any drugs." He repeats, spitting his words at the man in defiance. 

The accented man, grabs his gun being stored in his pocket.

 

"Say. That. Again." He says, raising his gun, tone sounding flat, but rich in anger.

 

"We. Don't. Have. Any. Drugs." He spat every word, making Barry wince at Dan's every word.

The silence was unbearable to Barry feeling the masked mans temper rises. 

The armed man rams his weapon straight into Dan's face, an centimeter away from his nose, finger ready to pull the trigger at any second. Barry tensed feeling like the gun was pointed at him and not his best friend (funny what feelings can do to a man.) 

 

"P-Please put t-the gun down, w-we don't have a-anything like t-that take w-whatever you wa-." Dan's attention towards the armed man quickly shifted as he heard a hard smack coming from his right. 

 

Barry's head whipped fast to the side cutting him off mid sentence, a sting on his cheek from the slap making his face feel almost numb before feeling the pain all at once, Barry couldn't help when he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Dan's first reaction was to yell at the man, mouth open ready to argue, but the slightly swollen bright red handprint on Barry cheek and the look of submission on Barry face only made him realized that defiance was not the right thing at the moment, he slowly shut his mouth, looking softly at Barry. 

 

The armed man, grinned at the sight of Dan backing down, un cocking his gun. "Good boy, now I know your weak spot." He says, pointing the gun now at Barry. "Now tell me where you twos hide the goods and we will be on our way. But, if you don't." He hisses, hand gripping the trigger tighter. "You know what will happen." The man, sinisterly smirks. 

 

Dan doesn't need to look at The younger man to know that he is trembling in fear, you can practically feel it and Dan knows everyone else can sense it too. 

"P-Please just p-put the gun d-down and I'll tell you the t-truth. Danny offers, slightly lying, knowing that they don't have any illegal drugs in their shared apartment that he knew of. 

The man looks at Dan's face, seeing of he was lying or not, he goes with that he was lying.

 

"No, I like the gun it helps me get the truth out of liars." He states, ramming the cold gun into Barry forehead, earning a slight whimper from him.

"H-He's t-telling the t-truth, p-please don't s-shoot me." Barry pleads, trying to lean away from the dreaded metal of a gun pressed harshly against his skin. 

Dan bits his lip unsure what to say in this situation. "I-I am, L-Look we h-haven't had any d-drugs here I-In a long t-time, so j-just listen to us w-when were t-telling the truth." Dan says, now chewing his lip as he sees the armed man eyebrows scrunch together. 

 

"How. Do. I. Know. Your. Telling. The. Truth?" The man asks, finder tightening around the trigger, while Dan tries to inch closer to Barry.

Dan doesn't know how to correctly reply without having someone be seriously hurt.

Another masked man (whose name was Hux) walked up behind the accented man and whispered something to him.

Dan only makes out the word 'Suspicious' and also 'Nothing.'

 

"I'm gonna count to five, an when that's done something's gonna happen." He hisses, cocking his gun in one hand, and roughly grabbing a clump of Barry hair in another, making the tears Barry was trying so hard to keep him start to flow slowly down in cheeks. 

 

_"One!"_

Barry's mind was racing trying to come up with something to say to Dan and or the Man.

 

_"Two!"_

Barry was crying, he knew he tried to keep them In but the situation he was in was the worst he ever had been in before.

 

_"Three!"_

Barry thought of everything _he's done_ , said, people he's met. Memories being good and also bad.

 

_"Four!"_

He thought of all the things _he could of done_ , finally making his own game, doing more episodes of Table Flip with Suzy and even just doing more on Game Grumps, traveling more meeting new people, hanging out with the ones he loves and cares for like family.

 

He thought of _Dan_ and his laugh and how his eyes crinkle together when he laughs, the way he lights up any room with his upbeat attitude, He remembers the day when Barry asks Dan if he wants to live together, the look on his face when they became official roommates, the way he made Barry feel in ways that he can never say to him.

 

He sees the faces of everyone he has ever _loved_ or _loves_ flash before his eyes, he mind lands on Dan's face. He opens his eyes, more tears falling over his cheeks faster and faster, and with a final look he sadly looks into the familiar soft brown eyes, now glazed over with tears, looking back at him in such worry and fear. Barry closes his eyes his final thoughts being that he was gonna die in front of the man he _loves._     

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Five!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO! Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> (Please R&R)


	4. The Glass of Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross becomes worried after calling Dan, and follows his gut instinct to check up on his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >;)

It was midnight, Ross was silently standing in his small kitchen chugging his second glass of milk for the night.  
He stayed up finishing up a animation he started at the office earlier before heading home.

He checks his phone seeing what time it was, 12:47. 'Hope Barry and Dan went home, those dudes need sleep,' he scoffs at his own thoughts. He opens the contact for his phone for Barry and starts to text him, before deleting everything and opening his contact to Dan.  
'Barry probably has his headphones on.' Ross guesses, hitting call on his phone.  
The phone rings a couple of times before a familiar yet unfamiliar shaky and hoarse voice talks up.

"S-Sup Ross." Dan's weak voice booms through the speaker.

"H-Hey Dan, you home?" Ross asks, his accents slightly showing, being slightly off put by his friends tone.

"Y-Yah w-why?" Ross hears shuffling and a quiet gasp.

"D-Did you need s-something?" Dan replies.

"Um, n-no just seeing if you and Bar were home, didn't want you two to fall asleep their again." Ross chuckles, earning what was suppose to be a laugh but sounded like someone was choking,   
"Heh, y-yah.........h-hey Ross I'll h-have to t-talk to you later, a-alright?" Ross hears more shuffling and a clicking noise causing a slight whimper to be heard in the background.  
He scrunches his eyebrows together blue eyes narrowing to the empty  
glass next to him as he try's not to think the worse as he coughs  
clearing his voice before answering.

"Y-Yah okay see you tomorrow probably, get some sleep and tell Barry I s-said hi." His eyes travel to where his car keys laying next to him on the counter.  
"Y-Yep, b-bye Ross see you tomorrow." To Ross it sounds like Dan's trying not to cry.

Ross looks once more at the keys and at than back at his phone. "Bye." He says knowing that The end button was already clicked. A minute passes and as he feels a heavy weight in the bottom of his gut weighing him down deeper in the pit of worry. He moves towards his shared bedroom with his wife Holly who went to bed earlier then normal.

"Holly.....Hoooolly." Ross coos softly shaking Holly awake.

"M'what Ross w-what is it?" Holly murmurs slightly still asleep.

"I-I'm gonna go see if Dan and Barry are still at the grumps space." Ross gives a week smile, as he dances around the truth.   
"M'why?" Holly asks leaning up on her elbow. "What time even is it?" She adds. He slightly sits on the bed adding barely any weight.  
"Around midnight, but I don't want to come in tomorrow and see them being zombies." He softly smiles at Holly.

"M'what me to come with?" Holly asks leaning up more. "N-No it's fine you get some more sleep." Ross says, as Holly lets her body fall back on the bed.  
"M'alright, come back soon though, I don't want you sleep schedule all messed up again." Holly says, before rolling over on her side facing away from Ross and quickly falling asleep.

Ross quietly gets up not makings a sound, as he walks back to the kitchen grabbing his phone and car keys, and shoes before quickly but quietly racing out the door, adrenalin from worry and fear of what got his dear friend so shaken up, he hates lying to Holly but if this is serious he can let her get hurt. He starts up his car and buckles up, before peeling out of his lot and driving away towards Dan's and Barry shared apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all are thinking that Barry is dead............SEE YAH TOMORROW!


	5. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits gets dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, take this sorta longer chapter. Enjoy! >;)

"Five!" 

_ RING RING......RING RING! _

"What is that?!" A startled angry voice shouts, hearing the un-cocking of the gun pressed against his head. Barry opens his eyes, them adjusting to the blurry figures beside and in-front of him, adrenaline pumping fast making him light headed, hearing nothing but loud ringing.

Dan hears his familiar ringtone, and releases a breath he was holding in, feeling some of his panic die down at the sight of Barry being alive

"I-It's my p-phone! S-Someone is calling m-me." Dan cries out,, raising his bound wrists in defense.

“Answer it!” The man demands, the other to invaders looking at each other in slight panic.

“I-I can’t my h-hands!” Dan replied, looking at the man and back at his arms.

The man grunts and roughly grabs Dan’s phone out of his back pocket and answers the phone for Dan, shoving both the phone and the gun in Dan’s face making him lose his breath when he sees Ross’s name as the caller ID. 

“S-Sup, Ross.” Dan stutters, feeling adrenaline rushing through him.

Barry can see the unknown men through his blurry haze, the ringing slowly fades away so he can hear Dan’s weak tone and the stutters in his speech, he hears the worried tone in Ross’s voice, his eyes wander around before hearing a clicking from the gun, Barry looks over at Dan seeing the drying tear tracks down his face, Barry tries to ask Dan if he’s okay but it only comes out as a pitiful whimper, making the man usher Dan to end the call.

The armed man, dropped down his weapon to his side and hits end, dropping the phone in front of Dan carelessly. Dan looks over at Barry feeling his gaze on him.

“Alright Hux tells me your room is clean, but your room is suspicious.” The man said pointing the gun at Barry then at Dan. “So…if you want your buddy to live with most of his blood still in him, you better tell me where you hide your stash.” He adds pointing gun at Barry, as he threatens Dan. “Because I’m getting real tired of both your bullshit and your friend is probably heading over here right now, and I’d rather not want to put too many people in the hospital tonight.” The man chuckles, walking around the both of the men on the ground gun still aimed at Barry.

Dan looks over at Barry’s dazed expression, taking in the red puffy eyes and the look of numbness behind them. “L-Look my r-room is cle-.” A loud pained scream erupted from his left after he hears the quick sound of the gun shooting off. 

“Tell. Me.” The armed man hissed, grinding his teeth together. Dan didn’t hesitate.

“I-I have a-a bag of w-weed in a b-box hidden u-under my b-bed, Please t-thats a-all w-we have!” Dan pleads, looking at his friends slightly slumped still form wearing what used to be orange shirt now dyed in a dark red with Barry’s blood slowly bleeding him out.  The man who was named Bert ran to Dan’s room and came back with the box that Dan told them about. 

“This is all you have?” The accented man growled. Dan looks away and doesn't respond, tears pouring out his eyes, as he tries not to break down and sob right there and then. No, he needed to get Barry to a hospital and get the unwanted men out of here before Ross arrives. 

“Is. This. All. You. Have?” The man asks again, tone becoming deeper and darker giving Dan goosebumps. Dan looks up at the man red bloodshot eyes and all and hisses back.

“Yes, w-we have nothing more now leave.” Dan glares at the man.

“Sure wish you had more, I mean this is shit, but I still had fun toying with you two.” The shooter grinned, snapping his fingers for his two henchmen to follow him as they start to leave their apartment, but before he throws a rag at Dan and adds. “He won’t die…...maybe all it matters if your friend shows up in a matter of five minutes or so.” He cheekily smiles at Dan, making Dan want to gag.

“See yah around~.” He coos back walking out.

Their door slams close and Dan doesn't wait a second before grabbing the rag and firmly holding it against Barry's wound as best as he can with the restriction of the duct tape. He knows he’s bawling, the way Barry’s skin getting paler and paler by the second, his mind begins to bounce everywhere at this point.

‘Five minutes, or he dies.’ He tells himself thinking it would help him in some way but time seems like it's skipping to Dan.

“B-Bear, p-p-please stay awake….I-I need y-you to live.” He sobs, resting his head on Barry’s.

“Mmm’Danny I-I'm not g-going anywhere.” Barry murmurs, wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

“D-Did I get s-shot?” Barry asks, earning at soft wet laugh from Dan. 

“Y-Yes…..Barry, R-Ross is c-coming shortly I-I need you to stay c-calm and s-stay awake.” Dan pleads, pressing the already heavily bloodied rag against Barry’s gunshot.

Barry looks around, man is he tired all the stress from today, probably tomorrow by now. His mind reels back to when he got shot, the pain his scream, the look on Dan’s face…….He never want to that expression on him again.

“M’Alright, only if you stop crying.” Barry bargains. 

“Deal.” Dan agrees smiling softly, looking deep into Barry’s eyes, being interrupted by a loud frantic knocking their door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR IT GETS HAPPY, JUST YOU WAIT. 
> 
> (Please R&R)


	6. The Aussie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is the hero, deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Feels ahead! Also some blood not too descriptive but just a warning.
> 
> Enjoy! >;)

"Shit, shit, shit!" The Aussie swears driving as fast as he can without being pulled over.

He reaches his friends shared apartment in record time, that being the last thing on his mind. As fear is the only thing his mind can focus on as he races upstairs and frantically knocking the door loudly enough hopefully to get someone's attention. 

"Danny! Barry! You two in there?" Ross shouts, hearing some sort of muffled response behind the door, he leans in and presses his ear Against the door.

"Ross.......key.......doorframe!" Ross hears Dan's weak voice call back, giving him the goosebumps. 

Ross stands on his tippy toes and searches around blindly for the spare key. 'damn his height!' He shouts at himself, before finding the key and huffing in pride, realizing that his friends are probably in danger as he shoves the key in the door and struggles with opening the door before hearing a click. 

Ross hopes no one is dead, and this is all him and his paranoia over reacting. But when Ross busts through the doors and sees Barry looking close to death, and Dan with red puffy eyes tears glistening on his cheeks, his chest tightens at the sight. Dan's and his eyes meet, Dan gives him a sad hopeful smile as he starts almost crying at the sight of him.     

 

"O-Oh g-god what happened!" Ross shouts rushing to his two distress friends, his own eyes feeling the prickling of tears sting him.

"I-I'll tell you l-later, we n-need to get him to a-a hospital." Dan cries, looking from Ross to Barry pale face.

"H-Here I'll be r-right back!" Ross says, rushing to their kitchen trying to remember where their knifes were. "Yes!" Ross shouts, running back to Dan and Barry. 

"D-Dan give me your hands." Ross commands, as Dan complies before the Australian man safely hacks through the tape on Dan's wrists and ankles, then doing the same to Barry.

"T-Thanks Ross, I-I need help to get him t-to the c-car." Dan pleads, wiping his arms on his face avoiding his blood soaked hands.  

"O-Okay, I'll grab one side y-you grab the other." The Aussie agrees, both on the same mission. 

"O-Oh, h-h-hey Ross." Barry weakly mumbles, feeling Ross holding him up with Dan on the other side, accidentally moving his shoulder wrong making him cry out in pain. 

"S-Shit bear I-I'm sorry." The singer apologies, fixing his error as they slowly make them selves to the door, and step by step out of the apartment and to Dan's car.

 

"Hey, B h-how you d-doing?" Ross softly asks, feeling Barry's energy start to fade.

"M'm.....n-not....s'good." Barry winces, feeling pressure in his wound. 

Dan eyes start to water up again hearing his response. "S-Shit he's losing a l-lot o-of blood." Dan whimpers, as Ross starts to panic.   "L-Look I'll drive y-you stay in the b-back with Barry." Ross sniffs, asking where Dan's keys are before grabbing them from him, quickly unlocking the car and opening the door for Dan and Barry. 

"M'where a-are we.........going?" Barry asks, voice barely above a whisper, as Dan gently tucks Barry in the car before sitting next to him.

"The h-hospital  Bear, we need help, so p-please stay awake r-remember our d-deal." Dan replies, grabbing Barry hand softly squeezing his hand. 

 

Ross jumps into the seat not even closing his door as he starts up the car and drives away towards the nearest hospital he knows of. The editor tries to move his arm feeling some sort of mild stinging in his wound, other than that he feels cold, numb and his thoughts keeping staying on one topic…...Death. 

"H'mmmmm, Danny..........a-am I going to die?" Barry mumbles, looking up into Dan's eyes as his body is slightly rested up against Dan's.

Dan inhales sharply. "No, you aren't." Dan slightly hisses, feeling tears sting him at the thought of Barry not being alive.    

"Y-You can......cry you k-know." Barry says, eyes being glassy and half lidded. 

"N-Nope, we made a deal remember, I'll stop crying and you won't fall asleep until we get to the hospital." Dan reminds, Barry.

 

Barry nods and takes a deep stuttering breath and smiles sadly up at Dan. "M'sorry......b-but......I t-think I'm gonna.....break I-It." Barry apologies, seeing Dan's expression change from being slightly stern to a deep sadness.

"N-No Bear, you c-can't we're almost t-their.....r-right Ross?" He asks the driver, who has a similar expression nods sharply.

"Y-Yah B, only like two more minutes." Ross adds. 

 

"D-Danny, come c-closer." Barry whispered, as Dan leans closer to Barry face. 

"I-I need.....to t-tell you something." He grunts, his weak bland tone making Dan's heart ache. 

"T-Tell me w-when l-later whe-." Dan gets cut off.

"Dan, I-I love y-you......." Barry blurts, slightly closing his eyes, while Dan lips began to tremble tears falling out of his eyes a rolling down Barry face as he starts to sob.

"L-Look.....who....broke....the deal......f-first." Barry choked, eyes becoming more relaxed. 

 

Dan looked down at Barry's calm expression and let's out an ugly sob, as he lightly clutches Barry in his arms.

Ross starts bawling thinking the worse. "D-D-Dan, I-Is h-he dead?" Ross questions, gripping tighter on the wheel. 

"........."

"D-Dan?" Ross asks hearing no answer, tears streaming down his face keeping his eyes on the road.

"N-No, h-he's not b-but h-hurry." The older man, demands. As the young Aussie starts driving faster not caring about the limit. 

.

.

.

"I-I love y-you t-too." Dan whispers back pleading to whatever god that can hear him, so that Barry can hear him, he clutches Barry's shirt in his hands hoping he’ll get the chance to say it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I still promised you a happy ending so I'm gonna get you one! Stay tuned for the last chapter!
> 
> (Please R&R)


	7. Love Helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry feels wetness dripping down sliding away on his face , before accepting the black abyss that clogs his vision, hearing a weak fading voice choking out 'I love you'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for like six days, SOOOO HERES THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS MESS!

Dan sits in a uncomfortable plastic chair, belonging to the hospital that Barry was currently staying at, sleeping soundly next to him. 

The singer looks down at his hands, wincing at the sight of Barry's dried up blood on them.

"Y-You should wash your hands." Says the Australian man, leaning against the hospital wall, looking down at the other with puffy eyes.

Dan hears Ross, he looks up at the man eyes, locking at he slowly nods. Standing up his bones crack, he's been sitting in that chair ever since Barry came out of surgery, and put into a private room.

Dan walks over to the bathroom inside the room, and washes the flaking blood off his skin, watching the sinks water become tinted in slight red.

Ross watches Dan space out at the water, Ross Is worried for everyone in this situation, The doctors said Barry might have some permanent nerve and tissue damage in his arm, they had to do a 4 hour surgery to get the bullet out of his arm, also having to do a small blood transfusion. When that was happening Ross called the others telling that Barry was shot and is in the hospital, they all asked what happened even when he doesn't even know why Barry was shot. Dan won't even speak, his mind probably still in shock.

"Dan." Ross says, seeing that the singer was staring intently down at the tinted water, swirling down the drain.

"Dan." Ross tries again, walking over to Dan, resting a gentle hand on the others shoulder, scaring the shit out of as he quickly turns off the sink and spins around for a towel to try his hands.

"Y-You okay Dan?" The Aussie asks, sure as hell knowing that he isn't, but it doesn't hurt to ask.

Dan nods, exiting the bathroom sitting down next to the unconscious man again, slowly taking the others pale hand gently in his. Ross watches his two fellow grumps, one breathing softly being deep asleep, The other watching him breath, lost in his own thoughts yet again. The Australian man wonders what thoughts are going through the singers head.

Dan, watches his roommates breathing thanking anyone that he is even still breathing. His mind wanders back to last night, the feeling of helplessness when Barry was shot, the feeling of happiness when he heard Barry say that he loves him, than deep sadness when he realizes that Barry was so content with those being his last words. He stares at the sleeping form of the man he loves.  _ loves  _ was not a word he associated with Barry until last night, but thinking back he’s always felt something. 

Ross whips his head to the right, hearing a quiet knock at the door. “C-Come in.” He mumbles as a familiar face pops their head in.

 

“Holy Shit.” Arin breathed, enters the room closing the door quietly behind him. The animator stands at the foot of the bed looking down at his wounded best friend, than looking over to his other best friend who looks miserable, hair more disheveled than normal, eyes glazed over with unshed tears, not even acknowledging the new person in the room. 

“W-What happened?” He asks, directed towards no one he just wanted an answer to why Barry is hospitalized with a gunshot wound, and the other looking like their family member just died.

Ross takes a deep breath, slightly coughing to get Arin attention.

“I-I called Dan and them last night to check if they were at the office still, and when talking on the phone I heard whimpering and became w-worried.” Ross stops taking a breath, looking at Arin to continue, The other nods, the Aussie starts again.  

“S-So I raced over to their apartment to find it a torn up mess with Dan and Barry on the floor t-tied up with tape, seeing Barry bleeding out with Dan holding a rag to his wound. H-He didn't say anything besides that we needed to take him to the hospital, Barry said s-some things to Dan, before passing out on the way here. And D-Dan hasn't spoken since.” Ross croaked out, throat closing as re-lives the night. 

Arin looks distraught, he tries to think of why anyone would do this to, two of his closest friends. He turns his attention to the other awake grump in the room, calling out his name only to not get any response. Arin walks over to Dan and puts his hand on the not-so-grumps shoulder, he feels the other tense under his hand.

“Danny, bro are you okay.” Arin quietly asks, worrying for his friend. Dan snaps out of his thoughts of last night, as he hears Arin voice but he can’t bring himself to reply with words, he sobs at conclusion that Barry could have died, he grips the editors hand harder as he sobs more.

Ross and Arin become shocked at the sudden emotion coming from the once silent blankman, Arin rubs circles into Dan’s back trying to calm him down. “Shhh, Dan you're okay man, Barry’s okay he’s not dead.” Arin coos, kneeling down besides Dan.

Dan shakes his head at Arin’s words. “H-He g-got shot b-because of m-me, i-its my f-fault.” The singer wails, as his starts body trembling. 

“No-No Dan, it's not your fault, okay you didn’t shoot him you saved him.” Ross speaks up, moving towards his sobbing friend. 

Dan, cries harder at his friend's comforting words, he chokes down his response and just lets go completely, whole body trembling letting go of the unconscious man hand,  heaving as he sobs into Arin shoulder, as the grump hold him close rubbing more calming circles into the man's back. 

After what feels like hours, Dan’s loud sobs turning into quiet sniffling, his trembling now small tremors. He moves away from Arin’s grip around him, and sits back into his chair wiping his hands on his eyes, drying tears wanting to fall. He looks at Arin and Ross both having soft smiles on their face, he takes in his surrounding looking around only to see the four of them.

 

“W-Where are the o-others?” Dan says voice being hoarse. 

Arin speaks up. “Suzy’s outside talking to some doctors about Barry’s condition, Kevin, Holly, and Vernon are at the grump space waiting for an update status on Barry, Brian said he’s coming over here as soon as he can.” Arin answered, looking at the older man. 

Dan gave a weak smile, at all his friends genuine worry for Barry and him, man its great being around people who aren't shoving a gun in your face threatening to kill you.

Ross hates the question he’s about to ask but he and the rest of them need to know why a close friend in the hospital having a gunshot wound.

“U-Um Dan, why were you and Barry’s apartment torn apart, and why is Barry shot?” Ross asks, hating the way the wording came out.

Dan’s eyes went wide, as he takes a shaky breath, he grabs on to Barry’s hand as an anchor.

“W-Well last night we were at the space and it was getting late, and I-I begged Barry for us to go h-home.” Dan stuttered taking another deep breath.

“W-We drove back to our apartment a-and Barry pointed out o-our lights were on we didn’t think much of i-it.” Another breath.

“W-We walked inside, seeing three men d-dressed in black, one pointing a g-gun into our faces, yelling something about drugs.” He grips Barry hand harder.

“W-We tried to stop them as t-they tore a-apart everything and they tied our h-hands and shit, And I y-yelled at them to s-stop when t-they broke s-something, I-I-I fucked u-up so b-bad.” Dan starts to cry again at the memory, and how much of an idiot he was.

“Dan, you don’t have to say anything else w-we ge-” Ross tries to say something before Dan interrupts him. 

“T-The man was g-gonna k-kill h-him. oh-oh god, R-Ross if you didn’t call me, Barry w-would b-be d-dead.” Dan chokes, forcing the tears away looking up at Ross, grip tightening on Barry's hand.

“Th-They yelled again about drugs, I-I lied and said I didn't have a-any and t-they shot him I told one of t-them where I-I had a stache of w-weed.” Dan confesses, not caring about his two friends slightly shocked faces, and continued.   
“T-They left after the took what I had but I-I didn’t have what t-they wanted…...I-I think t-they might come b-back.” Dan says, realizing that if they do they might not be so lucky next time. 

“D-Dan, you need to t-tell the police.” Arin asserted, looking at the older man. Dan nods back releasing his hand from Barry’s for a second to run his fingers threw his hair.

“I-I can’t do it alone.” Dan says, head turning to look at Barry face, resting his hand on Barry’s arm.

“I’m gonna call Holly, give them an update on Barry….d-do you want me to tell her what happened?” Ross asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dan thinks about it for a second, and shakes his head. “M-Me and Barry will tell them later.” He says, a small smile resting on his face.

Ross agrees and exits the room, leaving Dan and Arin and Barry alone. 

“D-Do you want me to stay here with you?” Arin questions, looking at Dan. “U-Um, I can also go check on Suzy and see what's going to happen next with Barry.” He also suggests. 

“No, it's fine.” The singer says, looking back at Arin. “Y-You can go check up on Suzy though, I-I would also like to know what's going to happen to Barry.” Dan mumbles, looking back down at Barry.

“Y-You can come with me too.” Arin offers. “Stretch your legs and walk around.” Arin says.

“N-Nah I’m good I'm gonna stay with Bear here.” Dan replies, moving his hands into his lap.

Arin nods and starts to leave the room, hand on the door handle, he sighs and opens his mouth turning back around to look at Dan. “L-Look Dan, it's not your fault okay, don’t work yourself out he’s gonna wake up, he’s not dead or dying, So please don’t hurt yourself by blaming this on you, you did everything you could, you protected him and got him to the hospital in one piece.  _ you  _ Dan Avidan saved _ him.” _ Arin pleads, softly smiling at Dan before exiting the room leaving Dan and Barry alone. 

 

Dan grabs Barry hand wrapping him hand in his and lightly squeezing. “D-Did I save you Barry? Did I, I mean y-you got because of me, you passed out him my arms from blood loss, Your i-in a hospital for god's sake, basically in a coma. I-I mean did I-I really  _ save you? _ ” Dan starts to cry again, resting his head on the side of the bed, lightly gripping Barry’s hand in his.

Barry’s hands twitch alive as they squeeze back softly, And leans up and stares as Barry’s eyes start fluttering open. 

“B-Barry?” He cries out, rubbing his thumb over Barry knuckles. The other eyes slowly open, revealing a too bright room and a familiar form in front of him.

“D-D-Dan?” Barry questions, voice being quieter than a whisper. Dan heart skips a beat as more tears fall down his face.

Barry tries to wet his lips, as his throat feels incredibly dry. 

“D-Do you need water?” Dan asks, as Barry replies with a single nod. Dan searches for a cup of water, he find one sitting on a table across from him gently giving to Barry helping him drink it.

Barry finishes, crying out as he feeling sharp pain in his arm when he tries to put down the drink.

“F-Fuck Barry are you okay?” Dan asks, worrying that Barry’s stitches broke.

Barry bites his lip, and nods opening his eyes to see Dan’s concerned face, eyes red from crying. “W-Where am I-I?” Barry asks, eyes darting around the bright room.

“Y-You're in a hospital.” Dan sighs, tears stinging him as while he looks down at Barry’s slightly confused expression.

Memories flood Barry mind from the night before, the armed men, the shouting and breaking of things, him getting shot, Dan crying, Ross’s voice, him telling Dan that he loves him, thinking that he was going to die. 

“I-I got shot, I w-was dying.” Barry said, using his good arm to brush his finger through his hair.

Dan gulped and nodded, unable to keep to hold his emotions he jumped into Barry chest being careful of his wound, and he hugs him tighter than you should to a person in a hospital bed, softly crying into his shoulder. 

Barry’s confused, he doesn't know what to do besides return the hug with one arm and asks.

“D-Dan why are you crying? I-I’m not dead.” He says. 

Dan leans away back into his seat, rubbing his eyes with his hands. “B-Bear, you were dying okay! You got shot, I-I had your blood on my hands, y-you fucking told me y-you love me like it was going to be your l-last words!.” Dan wails, grabbing a clump of his hair, slightly pulling.

Barry was shocked, he didn't know if Dan was mad at him but that didn’t stop him from grabbing Dan’s wrist and pulling it away from himself, locking his hand in his. 

“L-Look Danny, I just woke up and i have no idea what going on right now, besides me being shot and you having a break down, I-I’m sorry I said ‘I love you’ bu-”

“Don’t you be sorry B, Alright because that’s not the p-problem, it's that I fucked up and got the man I  _ Love  _ hurt.” Dan says, gripping Barry’s hand harder.

“D-Dan, w-wha.” Barry was confused. 

“I-I fucking love you and y-you being so okay with you dying, and with those being your last words, it kills me.” Dan huffs, looking away at the staring man.

Barry blinks eyes being wide, feeling his heart beating so fast in his chest that he felt like he was going to have a heart attack, luckily he was in a hospital. He grips Dan's hand trying to get the other attention. Dan slowly raises his head up, only for Barry to grab the front of his shirt and slowly lean his lips into Dan’s.

Dan’s shocked at first, the brush of Barry’s beard against his face, feeling like this was a terrible place first a first kiss. He slowly returns it, gently grabbing Barry’s face ignoring the stubble that lies their. Barry first to pull back, as he leans back into the bed his arm having a numb feeling, his body having a comforting warmth radiating off of him.

Dan chuckles slightly, remembering that their in a hospital and they just kissed. Barry asks what funny, Dan replies with that their first kiss was in a hospital room, making it seem like a teen love movie. Barry laughs, loving every second of being in room where people die where feels very alive.

Dan smiles hearing Barry’s laugh, he’s never realized how wonderful it is, and he is so grateful for him to be able to hear it more. He looks over at his boyfriend, he smirks at the new word to describe their relationship. 

 

“Is there anything else I can do for you bear?” The older man asks, putting his hand next to Barry’s

Barry’s eyes meet Dan’s as he grabs his hand in his, lightly squeezing before replying.

“Can you say, ‘I love you again’?” Barry asks, blinking up at Dan.

“I.” kiss, “Love.” kiss, “You.” another kiss, “So Much.” Dan smiles as he pecks Barry’s face with kisses.

“Thanks Danny~” Barry hums feeling loved, pain in his arm nothing more than a far away buzzing sensation now. 

“Love Helps, you know.” Dan says, carefully resting his head on Barry. 

“Sure does.” Barry says, suddenly feeling tired in his content state, as he drifts off to sleep before getting jolted into a more awake state, by Arin and Suzy entering the door, Arin’s wide eyes meeting wide eyes.

“Holy Shit, You're Awake!” Arin shouts, rushing over to his friend. Barry smiles and looks up at Dan.

“Yep, and it seems like everything's gonna be okay.” Barry says, brushing his thumb over Dan’s hand.

“ _ Everything's going to be okay.”  _ Dan thinks to himself, glad that everything is finally over.                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISED A HAPPY ENDING AND I DID IT! hope you all enjoyed my creation. 
> 
> (Please R&R)

**Author's Note:**

> OOoo, what crazy things are happening over there now? Stay tuned for the next chapter. 
> 
> (Next chapter will be posted soon maybe tomorrow, please R&R.)


End file.
